


Staying

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Inspired by the song "watch you sleep" by girl in red, Albus enjoys waking up early to watch Scorpius sleep. One morning, he decides to ask a very important question.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend all girl in red songs, but this song in particular gives me major scorbus vibes<3

The morning sun shone in through the pale white curtains of Albus and Scorpius’ bedroom, but Al was the only one awake to see it. He shifted only slightly, so as not to wake his boyfriend. One of his arms held the other man close as the other rested on his own chest, feeling the rise and fall of his heart.  
Albus had never been a morning person when they were at Hogwarts, but now, in the couple’s own flat, he found himself waking up with the sun. A cool breeze drifted in through the cracked window and Albus smiled as an unaware Scorpius hugged him tighter. Al was pretty sure he knew why he had become a morning person. It was because it was the only time he could really watch his boyfriend. He turned his head slowly to face Scorpius.  
The sight never got old.  
Scorpius’ hair was translucent as it reflected the sun. His skin was dashed with goosebumps that Al wanted to hug away. His eyelids were closed delicately, guarded only by pale lashes. It was the only time Scorpius really looked peaceful, with no thoughts swirling around in his mind. It was the only time Scorpius could lose himself in absolutely nothing. And Albus loved it. Al’s own thoughts began to drift back to their last year at Hogwarts, the conversation that he found so silly and Scorpius found so serious:

“Albus, I’m being serious.”  
“I can tell.”  
“What if you get bored of me? I’m not a very interesting person, I mean I read and eat and sleep, that’s it. I don’t want you commiting to a home with me if you’re going to leave.”  
“Scorpius, how long have I been your best friend?”  
“Seven years.”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Three.”  
“Have I ever once been bored?”  
“Not that I know of, but-”  
“Scorpius, at this point, I’m in it for the long haul. I love you, remember? You’re my favorite person ever. Now, if this is your way of breaking up with me, then just do it, but don’t think I want to.”  
“What?! No, noooo no no, this is not a break up! I was just checking!”  
“Ok, then, let’s keep packing.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Albus?”  
“Uh hu?”  
“When we get our own flat, can I have the left side of the bed?”  
“Of course.”

How could Scorpius ever think Albus would want to leave? This is what he had dreamt of for years, he wasn’t about to give it up. He wanted to stay in it forever, if his proposal plans weren’t proof enough. Scorpius began to stir and Albus turned back to face him just in time to see his eyes open.  
“Morning, Scorpius.”  
“Morning, Love,” Scorpius’ voice was still in a deep sleep, “how long have you been awake?”  
“Not long.”  
“Oh, good.”  
Looking at Scorpius, as he lent up and kissed his cheek, made Albus’ spontaneity and love for his boyfriend take over, as they often did. To hell with planning.  
“Hey, Scor?”  
“Yes?”  
“What are your thoughts on marriage?”  
“As in, you and I?”  
“Sure.”  
“I was just dreaming about it.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it was wonderful.”  
“How about making that a reality?”  
Scorpius’ eyes turned up and the light caught them. Albus’ heart sped up.  
“Sounds better than a dream.”  
No. Albus was never going to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leaves comments and Kudos and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms_Peppersimp !


End file.
